L'ennemi Caché
by Doc Dracula
Summary: Gillette, Wyoming. 2016. Le passé du matricule X5.494 est a marquer au fer rouge. Découvrez le pourquoi de son irascibilité et de son apparente insensibilité....Je recherche la personne avec qui je l'ai écrite. bloodyrayne sur hot.
1. Surprises

_**Disclaimer: **Les personnages des matricules X5-494 et X5-511 sont la propriété de leurs créateurs. Celui de la X5-319, en revanche, est ma propriété. Alors pas touche!_

**_Note de l'auteur :_ **_Je n'ai pas écrite cette histoire toute seule, mais je suis dans l'impossibilité de me souvenir avec qui je l'avais écrite. Ça remonte à environ.. 3 ans ? Je me souviens que c'était une fille et qu'elle venait de France. Alors si cette personne se reconnaît, j'adorerais qu'elle reprenne contact avec moi. Mon adresse email est Merci! Au fait, mes pseudos sur le fameux forum de JPX furent, respectivement, Max Guevara, ensuite SkyAngel pour finalement être Rayne, puisque tout le monde me les volait. _

_**Seconde note : **En référence à ci haut; je suis à la recherche d'un(e) co-auteur(e) (de préférence une co-auteure) pour continuer cette fic. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées, il s'agit juste de les transférer du format papier au numérique._

_**Synopsis : **Gillette, Wyoming. 2016. Le passé du matricule X5.494 est à marquer au fer rouge. Découvrez le pourquoi de son irascibilité et de son apparente insensibilité…_

"**L'ennemi caché" **

**1 – Surprises**

**_Manticore, Dortoir, Bloc 6 (Série X5) _****_  
_****_Jeudi le 28 mai 2016 _****_  
3_****_h20 a.m. _****_  
_**

494 était éveillé depuis une heure environ. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait de la difficulté à dormir. Il regardait machinalement autour de lui, ne pouvant se résoudre à fermer les yeux. Afin de remédier à ce problème qui gênait ses performances, il décida que le lendemain, il irait voir l'infirmier du bloc pour lui parler de son insomnie. Sa décision prise, il se tourna sur le côté en essayant vainement de se rendormir. Mais ses pensées défilaient et la vision des murs tristes du dortoir ne l'aidait guère à se reposer.

Au bout de ce qui lui semblait une éternité, les lumières se rallumèrent automatiquement et les X5 se levèrent à contrecœur, comme chaque matin.  
511, son voisin de couchette, se tourna vers lui et vis tout de suite dans les yeux de son ami qu'il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« On dirais que tu es passé sous un tank! » dit-il en souriant  
« Ouais, j'ai pas réussi à aligner deux heures de sommeil certain » répondit 494 en grommelant.

« Bof.. Rassure toi, aujourd'hui j'ai pas l'impression qu'on aura à s'entraîner beaucoup: ils sont occupés à enquêter… » Remarqua 511, qui marqua un temps de pause, comme s'il hésitait à continuer.  
« …parce qu'on a retrouvé le corps de 673 dans la salle de bain commune. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il se serait ouvert les veines avec un morceau de miroir. Ils disaient que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre. »

494 hocha la tête avec un air de désolation. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement tout en continuant.

« Ce mec était devenu bizarre depuis qu'ils l'avait placé en isolation pour insubordination, cela n'a surpris personne qu'il en arrive là », continua 511

« Les Anciens disent, souligna 494, qu'en isolement, ils vous font subir toutes sortes de tortures et d'images subliminales afin de vous rendre dociles. »

« Apparemment, ça n'a pas réussi pour lui, constata 511, mais je me demande si… »

Ils fut interrompu par le caporal-chef, qui approchait à grands pas furieux.

« 494,511, qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici! Hurla-t-il, vous êtes supposés être à la salle de tir depuis au moins 5 minutes! Heureusement pour vous, dit-il en se radoucissant, que vous faites partis des meilleurs éléments, sinon le directeur vous placerait en isolement …Allez, maintenant bougez-vous! Sinon, c'est la matraque électrique pour vous ramener de force! »

Ils firent un signe d'acquiescement et sortirent du dortoir d'un pas rapide. Ce n'était pas la première fois ni la dernière qu'un sergent les menaçait d'être placés en isolement, mais 494 et 511 savaient qu'ils étaient parmi les meilleurs, et que le directeur lui-même hésiterait avant de les mettre en isolement. Malgré tout ils allèrent dans la salle indiquée à une vitesse inhabituelle. 494 préférait éviter de regarder les murs des couloirs de Manticore qui lui semblaient toujours vides, et d'un aspect insupportable, alors que 511 ne les voyait plus. Il ne comprenait pas le dégoût de son ami, vis-à-vis d'une simple couleur, et qui plus est, une couleur qu'il voyait depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait ce qui, pour ses 17 ans, paraissait aussi loin que le moyen-âge.

**--**

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de tir deux minutes plus tard. Peinte en gris acier, nue et froide, froideur accentuée par l'éclat violent des fluorescents, elle comportait trois parties, la première, l'armurerie, était remplie d'armes et de munitions : des pistolets M9, des fusils-mitrailleurs P90, des fusils d'assaut M4, des poignards enfin, tout ce qui fait l'attirail du parfait soldat et elle comportait un comptoir grillagé où les soldats voulant s'entraîner prenait leurs armes ainsi que leurs munitions. La seconde était la salle de contrôle où deux techniciens contrôlaient les cibles mouvantes, ils pouvaient voir les soldats en formation grâce à une vitre sans tain. La troisième était celle où étaient les boxes d'entraînement au tir.

494 et 511 s'approchèrent du sergent-instructeur, qui les toisait d'un air furieux.

« Bon, vous voilà enfin!Allez voir Graham pour qu'ils vous remettent vos armes et vos munitions pour l'exercice. Aujourd'hui, c'est cinq chargeurs que vous devez vider sur le plus de cibles possibles afin d'atteindre le max de points. »

Ils le saluèrent et allèrent voir le responsable qui leur distribua à chacun un pistolet M9 et une pleine boîte de chargeurs.

« Vous prenez les boxes #9 et 10, compris? »

Ils acquiescèrent de nouveau et se dirigèrent vers leur box respectif. Ils se mirent sur les oreilles des coques conçues pour amortir le son et enfilèrent des lunettes protectrices afin de se protéger d'éventuels éclats de balles. Ils chargèrent leur arme, enlevèrent le cran de sûreté et firent ce qui leur avait été demandé. 511 battit son propre record de 200 points tandis que son ami décrocha la seconde place. L'exercice terminé, ils se rendirent, avec le reste de leur unité, en salle d'équipement pour prendre leur équipement de combat complet : tenue de camouflage, ceinture multi usages, bottes en cuir noires, gants, casque et lunettes de protection. Leur armement consistait en un fusil d'assaut Colt M4 à lequel on peut attacher un lance-grenade M203, pistolet M9 avec chargeur contenant 15 balles, ainsi que tout l'attirail requis pour ce genre de simulation.

Pour la rendre encore plus réelle, ils durent porter de lourds sacs à dos emplis d'équipement de toute sorte: rations de survie, eau potable, armes d'appoint, fusées éclairantes, radios, tentes, sacs de couchage, et tout ce qui peut servir à une longue « excursion ».L'ensemble devait peser au moins 40 kilos. Mais le poids n'était pas un problème pour eux, c'était plutôt l'espace qu'occupait le sac qui était encombrant. Comme on le leur avait appris, ils répartirent leur équipement dans les diverses poches de leur tenue de combat ainsi que dans leur ceinture. Lorsque les deux acolytes furent fins prêts, ils suivirent les autres tout en restant en retrait, afin de poursuivre leur conversation du matin.

« Pour le mec qui s'est suicidé hier, je me demande si c'est pas eux qui l'ont voulu.. »

494 laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme pour lui donner plus de poids.

« Justement, moi aussi, je commence à me poser sérieusement des questions. Peut-être qu'ils ont « glissé » quelque chose dans sa bouffe pour, disons, il continua sur le ton de la confidence, « expérimenter » leurs drogues… »

« D'une façon ou d'une autres, je crois pas qu'ils seraient assez tordus pour tuer ce qui leur a pris des années et des millions de dollars à concevoir. »

« C'est un bon point…néanmoins, on devrait de grouiller si on veut pas se faire encore hurler dessus! »

« Ouais… »

Ils se mirent à courir pour rattraper leur unité qui était rendue dans la cour extérieure.

**--**

Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu, c'étaient leur caporal juste derrière eux qui les regardaient avec un œil noir. Il les arrêta net.

« 494, 511, vous me décevez. Ne cherchez pas à nier vos propos, je viens de vous entendre.»

« Mais monsieur… »,tenta de dire 494

« Silence! Depuis quand osez vous adresser la parole à l'un de vos supérieurs? Décidément aujourd'hui vous me décevez. Vous allez comprendre désormais que même les meilleurs peuvent être mis en isolement. Aller donc voir votre lieutenant… et je viens avec vous. »

494 ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour avoir tenté de répliquer. Il savait très bien qu'en disant ça il empirait leur situation, et maintenant, ils étaient foutus. Lipman allaient les envoyer en isolement et nul ne sait s'ils allaient en revenir…

511, de son côté restait plus calme. Il savait qu'un jour il finirait en isolement, comme toute les fortes têtes, mais il regrettait juste que cela arrive par ces circonstances. Il esquissa un sourire encourageant à son ami en voyant l'état d'inquiétude que celui-ci lisait sur son visage. Il savait pertinemment que 494 redoutait l'isolement depuis que les mystérieux "suicides" de ceux qui y entraient, ont commencé.

Ils arrivaient devant le bureau de Lipman, encore chargé de tout leur fatras. Le caporal passa devant eux, les regarda d'un air méfiant et frappa. Lipman se tenait derrière son bureau, en train de lire ce qui ressemblait à des rapports. Le sergent allait lui expliquer la raison de sa venue lorsque le téléphone, qui était posé sur le bureau, sonna. Lipman décrocha et parla d'une voix basse, ce qui était inutile; les X5 entendant parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait dire grâce à leur ouïe hypersensible. Quelques bribes seulement pouvaient être comprise du sergent qui, évidemment, n'avait pas les mêmes capacités:

« QUOI? Non, mais ce n'est pas ceux que j'avais commandé! _bref silence_ d'accord, je le ferais. »

À la seconde même ou il raccrocha, ne laissant pas au caporal le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Lipman dit aux deux X5 d'une voix autoritaire:

« Vous connaissez mes principes vis à vis de l'autorité et de ce que je pense des éléments perturbateurs…Non seulement vous répandez des rumeurs, évidemment fausses sur la mort d'un d'entre vous, mais en plus vous faites preuve d'insubordination. Je devrais vous placer illico en isolement, mais je pense… »,son ton se radoucit.

« … qu'il suffirait d'un éloignement provisoire de la base pour vous calmer. Vous allez partir pour l'Afghanistan sous surveillance…Bien entendu, ce ne sera qu'une mission de routine, et vous devriez en ressortir avec du plomb dans la tête. Sinon, vous savez ce qui vous attendra à votre retour…je vous donne une chance de ne pas tout de suite finir en isolement, mais sachez bien que si vous ne seriez pas les deux meilleurs éléments de votre série, vous n'auriez pas eu d'autre choix. Vous partirez demain matin à l'aurore. Maintenant, retournez avec les autres! »

494 et 511 partirent rapidement, se demandant comment il avait fait pour être au courant avant même que le caporal ait pu s'exprimer.

« Les caméras de surveillance, ça ne peut être que ça », se rassura 511.

« Ça voudrait dire qu'il est aussi au courant de tout ce qu'on a dit depuis des années…et si il le savait, cela ferait longtemps qu'on aurait été envoyé en isolement! » répliqua 494.

« Bof, toutes les fois qu'on s'est fait admonester par les sergents et notre caporal, il doit avoir assez entendu parler de nous! »

Alors qu'ils rejoignaient le terrain d'entraînement, tout les autres les regardaient avec, dans les yeux, une lueur de pitié, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsque quelqu'un revenait du bureau du directeur. Personne ne savait encore l'issue de cette discussion, et ils croyaient tous que les deux X5 allaient finir en isolement prochainement. La journée se déroula normalement, et nos deux acolytes finirent par oublier cette mission, qui ne leur semblait pas plus différente que celle qu'ils avaient à entreprendre d'habitude.

**--**

Ils se couchèrent en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait bien se passer dans leur mission. 511 s'endormit rapidement et 494, comme à son habitude, ne pouvait fermer l'œil. A mi-chemin entre le désir et la crainte, il ressentait trop d'appréhension vis-à-vis de la mission qui les attendaient. Mais ils n'avaient guère le choix, et peut être que tout allait bien se passer après tout…

_**Même endroit**_

_**Vendredi le 29 mai 2016**_

_**1h05**_

Ne pouvant se rendormir car il se tourmentait l'esprit en pensant à ce qui les attendait, 494 décida d'aller se rafraîchir en passant de l'eau sur la figure. Cela fait, il resta là, à regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Tout en contemplant d'un regard absent son reflet, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange: le cadre du miroir était plus épais que ceux des autres lavabos. En examinant bien le tour du cadre, il repéra un petit trou carré dessous, à l'abri des regards.

Il retourna à sa couchette, fouilla sans bruit dans sa caisse de rangement et y dénicha sa trousse de nettoyage. Il retourna à la salle de bain tout en prenant soin de regarder l'heure à l'horloge murale : 3h15, ce qui lui donnait environ 15 minutes avant le prochain tour de garde. Il sortit de sa trousse un tournevis conçu pour démonter les armes. Il inséra dans le trou le bout de l'outil et constata qu'il s'y imbriquait parfaitement, comme s'il avait été conçue à cet effet. Tout en tenant d'une main le miroir, il poussa le tournevis en direction du mur, il entendit un « clic » et le miroir lui resta dans la main. Il le déposa doucement contre le mur et regarda à l'intérieur du cadre. Il contenait un paquet de feuillets jaunis par le temps, reliés par un élastique ainsi qu'une petite boîte de métal scellée.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne lui restait pas assez de temps pour inspecter ses trouvailles. Il remit le miroir en place, appuya dessus et réentendit le « clic ».

Il retourna se coucher, juste à temps car le garde entrait afin de faire sa ronde habituelle. 494 ferma les yeux et, encouragé par sa découverte, pu dormir pour la première fois depuis des jours.

**--**

_**Manticore, Dortoir Bloc 3**_

_**Jeudi le 28 mai 2016**_

_**4h30 a.m.**_

« X5-319! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore au lit! »

« Je dors, ça se voit pas ? »

« Soldat ! Si vous ne vous levez pas immédiatement, je vous jure que… »

Elle l'interrompit.

« Que quoi, _sergent _? Vous croyez que vos petites menaces me font peur ? Elles ne sont efficaces que pour les mauviettes de votre genre ! »

Sur ce, 319 se leva et se rendit à la salle de bain afin de se laver et se changer. Elle était grande et élancée tout en étant musclée. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond et des cheveux courts noirs ainsi que la peau pâle. Ses camarades l'enviaient autant pour son physique que pour son intelligence ainsi que pour sa capacité à ne pas se laisser impressionner par les plus hauts gradés qu'elle. Elle savait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux en se payant ainsi la tête de ses supérieurs, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher et, de toute manière, elle savait qu'elle était une des meilleures et qu'ils ne prendraient pas le risque de la perdre ; elle était trop précieuse.

Tout en pensant à cela, elle se lava les dents et s'habilla. Elle retourna ensuite au dortoir pour faire son lit et attendre le caporal pour le premier appel

Ils se rendirent à la cour extérieure afin de procéder au premier appel. Pendant le temps que dura cette opération, 319 était profondément plongée dans ses pensées..

Étant parfaitement consciente de la précarité de sa situation, 319 prenait garde à ne pas dire ou faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui attirer les foudres des sergents et autres instructeurs, car même si ils ne représentaient physiquement aucun défi pour elle, ils étaient sur les nerfs ces derniers temps et pourraient facilement faire appel à l'officier chargé de leur bloc, et de là au sous-directeur Lipman, celui-ci étant, par voie hiérarchique le plus haut dirigeant de Manticore, après Lydecker, bien sûr, mais celui-ci étant trop occupé à retracer les rebelles échappés en '09. L'acharnement de celui-ci à les retrouver s'expliquait pas le fait que les 12 évadés se trouvaient l'élite de la série X5.

Mais chassez le naturel et il revient au galop…


	2. Action Directe

_**Disclaimer: **Les personnages des matricules X5-494 et X5-511 sont la propriété de leurs créateurs. Celui de la X5-319, en revanche, est ma propriété. Alors pas touche!_

**_Note de l'auteur :_ **_Je n'ai pas écrite cette histoire toute seule, mais je suis dans l'impossibilité de me souvenir avec qui je l'avais écrite. Ça remonte à environ.. 3 ans ? Je me souviens que c'était une fille et qu'elle venait de France. Alors si cette personne se reconnaît, j'adorerais qu'elle reprenne contact avec moi. Mon adresse email est Merci! Au fait, mes pseudos sur le fameux forum de JPX furent, respectivement, Max Guevara, ensuite SkyAngel pour finalement être Rayne, puisque tout le monde me les volait. _

_**Seconde note : **En référence à ci haut; je suis à la recherche d'un(e) co-auteur(e) (de préférence une co-auteure) pour continuer cette fic. J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées, il s'agit juste de les transférer du format papier au numérique.¸_

_**Synopsis : **Gillette, Wyoming. 2016. Le passé du matricule X5.494 est à marquer au fer rouge. Découvrez le pourquoi de son irascibilité et de son apparente insensibilité… Une des raisons porte également un matricule : X5-319. Voici le second chapitre de ce voyage dans le temps. _

"**L'ennemi caché" **

**2 – Action Directe**

_**Cour extérieure / Piste de course**_

_**Jeudi le 28 mai 2016**_

_**5h30 a.m.**_

Cela faisait au bas mot 45 minutes qu'ils couraient sur la piste de course.. La piste de course avait une longueur de 400 mètres et en 45 minutes, elle l'avait parcourue au moins 20 fois, ce qui faisait environ 8 kilomètres…

Le sergent-instructeur siffla trois coups rapides : c'était le signal de rassemblement. Les X5 se placèrent aussitôt en ligne, au garde-à-vous. Le sergent aboya.

« Repos, soldats ! »

Ils se placèrent en position de repos ; jambes légèrement écartées et les bras, derrière le dos.

« Soldats, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : nous avons perdu un de nos effectifs hier, il semblerait qu'il souffrait de déficiences et il s'est donné la mort… »

Un murmure de désolation parcourut les rangs, mais les X5 reprirent rapidement leur position. Seule 319 resta en position et regarda droit devant elle.

« Silence ! intima le sergent. Je sais que c'est malheureux, mais ceci n'est qu'un exemple pour vous prouver que vous devez toujours donner votre maximum. »

319, tout en fixant un point au loin, éleva la voix.

« M'sieur ! Je peux poser une question ? »

Le sergent revint sur ses pas et se planta devant elle. 319 se forçait pour ne pas regarder le sergent. Il la toisa d'un air furieux.

« 319 ! C'est quoi, cette fameuse question ? »

« Comment est-il mort ? »

« Ceci est une information confidentielle ! Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas ! »

« Désolée, monsieur ! »

« Je veux bien accepter cet écart, mais uniquement parce que l'un des vôtres est décédé. »

Il lui lança un dernier regard et continua sa progression le long de la ligne formée par les X5.

**--**

Il restait encore 45 minutes et ils les passèrent à faire des pompes, des redressements assis ainsi que des simulations de combats au corps à corps et aussi des coups de poing/pied. À 0700, elle se dirigea vers les baraquements afin de se laver et se changer. Ensuite, elle se rendit à la cafétéria afin de déjeuner. Leur menu se composait, comme toujours, d'une sorte de bouillie avec, entre autres, de l'avoine, du son et des minéraux divers, ils appelaient cette bouillasse infâme du « gruau »… Mais cela avait aussi un côté positif : ça leur permettait de manger plus rapidement !

À 0730, elle se rendit, avec les autres membres de son unité, au terrain extérieur afin de procéder à l'inspection de toutes les unités X5. Ensuite, il fallut se rendre au labo pour les examens physiques. Entre autres, 319 dut courir à une vitesse régulière, pendant 20 minutes, un tube dans la bouche, afin que les scientifiques puissent tester sa capacité pulmonaire. Et toute une batterie de tests divers et ce, jusqu'à 0930, où ils durent aller à la salle de cours X-2 pour y approfondir leur connaissances tactiques, le « METT-T », un acronyme signifiant « Mission Ennemis Terrain Troupes disponibles et Temps disponible.

« Vous êtes supposés savoir le METT-T par cœur, maintenant. 319, que signifie la lettre « M » dans cet acronyme ? »

319 poussa un soupir, inaudible pour une oreille humaine, se leva et se rendit à l'avant de la salle de classe. Le sergent se planta devant elle et cette dernière récita mécaniquement :

« Le leader considère sa mission comme la lui a donné son commandeur. Il l'analyse à la lumière des instructions reçues et transmets les tâches essentielles à son unité de manière à exécuter la mission le plus adéquatement possible tout en respectant les paramètres relatifs à cette mission. »

Le sergent parut impressionné.

« Bien, 319, vous pouvez retourner à votre place. »

Le cours continua ainsi jusqu'à 1130, où il se rendirent à l'auditorium afin de suivre un cours intitulé : « L'évolution des armes dans l'Histoire ». 319 aimait bien ce cours car elle se passionnait pour les armes à feu comme le pistolet-mitrailleur Thomson, utilisé lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, de 1939 à 1945. Elle eut un test et, comme à son habitude, obtenu le plus haut score. Ensuite, elle alla, avec son unité, à l'armurerie afin de manipuler des armes ayant servies lors de cette même guerre. Ils eurent beaucoup de théorie et purent même tirer avec des armes de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

**--**

_**Champ de tir**_

_**15h30**_

« En joue…feu ! »

Aussitôt, le bruit assourdissant des fusils-mitrailleurs M4 emplit l'air. 319 avait deux chargeurs pleins, soit soixante balles pour atteindre autant de cibles qui ne restaient pas plus de cinq secondes en place. Elle réussit à en atteindre cinquante-huit. Son score apparut sur le compteur, qui était relié aux senseurs dont étaient doté les cibles. Le sergent-instructeur, après avoir vérifié les données, alla voir 319.

« Et bien, 319, je vous félicite pour votre score ! »

319 parut surprise de ce compliment et eu des doutes…

« Merci monsieur ! Mais…vous me permettez de poser une question ? »

« Ouais… »

« Vous ne vous êtes sûrement pas déplacé uniquement pour me complimenter. Avec tout mon respect, monsieur, qu'avez-vous derrière la tête ? »

Il lui fit un large sourire, ce qui l'inquiéta encore davantage.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez partir en mission ! »

319 était si abasourdie par cette nouvelle qu'elle en oublia de demander la permission de prendre la parole. Le sergent ne dit rien à propos de cet écart.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que vous êtes la meilleure ! Venez avec moi, il faut vous préparer. »

Tout en suivant le sergent, dont elle ignorait totalement le nom, et il faut dire que les dirigeants de Manticore évitent de le divulguer, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, elle se demanda pourquoi il l'avait l'air si heureux…sûrement parce qu'elle allait partir en mission. Il faut dire qu'étant donné sa grande facilité à tout ce qui touchait la logistique, la préparation et l'exécution des simulations de missions, elle n'était pas appréciée de ses semblables.

_**Quelque part à Manticore.**_

_**15h40**_

Depuis cinq minutes, le sergent la menait dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en acier, qu'on ne pouvait ouvrir qu'après avoir subi une analyse rétinienne et entré manuellement un code à quatorze chiffres. Pendant que le sergent s'entretenait avec le garde de faction, 319 regarda les environs. Le couloir était pourvu de la dite porte, d'un cagibi muni d'une ouverture afin de parler au garde et d'une autre porte, verrouillée par une fente où l'on passait une carte magnétique. Un chuintement sonore sortit 319 de sa torpeur.

« Venez, 319, pénétrez dans la Ruche. »

L'endroit portait bien son nom : des dizaines de chercheurs allaient et venaient d'un côté à l'autre du grand hall. On aurait dit que l'on pénétrait dans un autre monde car 319, qui ne connaissait que les couloirs de Manticore, ne s'attendaient pas à voir cela. Le hall comportait plusieurs portes verrouillées par un code et une serrure à carte magnétique. De derrière son pupitre, la « réceptionniste » les vis. Ils s'en approchèrent.

« Bonjour, je suis Brianna Forrester. Je suis responsable de la division de l'équipement des OEM.. », souri-t-elle en regardant 319

OEM… Officiers En Mission, 319 savait que quand on était rendu devant cette dame, on ne rigolait plus. Elle allait partir en mission, et pour vrai, pas pour des petites missions de reconnaissance où l'on restait des heures sans bouger à surveiller les allées et venues des gardes afin de le signaler aux autres pour qu'_eux_ puissent exécuter la mission.

« Bonjour », crut bon de répondre 319

« Alors.. », fit Brianna en farfouillant dans les dossiers étalés devant elle « X5-319, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui » fit le sergent « Bon, je vous laisse.. » fit-il en retournant d'ou il venait.

Une fois le sergent parti, 319 soupira de soulagement, ce que Brianna remarqua.

« Ils vous mettent la pression, hein ? », fit-elle

« Ouais... c'est pour ça qu'on est les meilleurs », répondit 319 en observant attentivement la rouquine aux yeux vert étincelants. _Elle doit avoir entre 25 et 30 ans, _pensa 319.

« Effectivement, je le vois a votre dossier... ma foi presque parfait.. Assez parlé, suivez-moi, je vais vous guider. Alex, viens me remplacer », demanda-t-elle a une blonde vêtue, comme elle, d'un ensemble noir.

Elle guida 319 jusqu'à une porte identifiée « Salle de Débriefing A », qu'elle ouvrit en composant le code, après avoir glissé une carte magnétique dans la fente prévue a cet effet, tout cela sous l'œil attentif d'une des nombreuses caméras disséminées ici et là..


End file.
